Return of the Mummy
by Gin-Nee
Summary: During a sand storm, Team Wildfang finds themselves hiding the ruins of a city. Nile is reluctant when they suggest it. Fang is scared stiff from the sight of it. When they get there, an ancient evil attack them, and Nile was able to keep it at bay? What's going on? Why is Nile so important? Why does Imhotep want to kill Fang as well? Read and you will find out.
1. Hamunaptra: Imhotep's Awakening

**Author's Note: **To understand this story, you'll need to disregard _The Mummy II: Return of the Mummy_; otherwise, it won't agree with canon at all. Well, I hope somebody will enjoy it. I got the idea after finding out more about Nile. Yes, I'm pretty sure I live on his page from the Beyblade Wiki. *shot* Please, review and tell me what you think. Rate it even. How many stars would it get out of five? Please. ~

* * *

The sand bellowed around the five travelers as they passed through the sands of Egypt to get to the airport in Cairo. The flight was to leave the next day to India for the battle in the World Championships. Fang wheezed as she covered her mouth from the sand that was blowing around; this wasn't helping her lungs any. She was sure they looked like a sandbox at the moment. Nile stopped to look at her since she was falling behind; her coughs were becoming hacks because of the sand. He unwrapped his scarf from around his neck and carefully wrapped it around her neck with it covering her mouth. She smiled, kind of glad that her red face couldn't be seen, but continued on with the group since the sand wasn't stopping her.

"B-b-bull!" cried Benkei. "We can't see _anything_ in this sandstorm!"

"Says you," grumbled Nile as he looked around. "I can see perfectly fine." He did see pretty well in the sandstorm for living in Egypt all his life, but he was looking at something in particular. They had gone off course without him even realizing it. The city that laid before them lay in ruins; a city that Nile didn't want to learn or step foot upon. The city that blended in with the sand, with toppled over towers, stared menacingly at him. Demure looked in the same direction and saw the same city, though he hadn't a clue about it.

"There's a city that lays over there. I believe we can take shelter from the sandstorm in those ruins."

Fang looked in that direction to see if she could get a good look at it. Her heart thumped wildly as she felt something off about the city. Her eyes widened as the evil feeling began to take over her thoughts. Kyoya didn't say a word as he started toward their oasis.

"I wouldn't stay there," Nile's calm voice spoke. "It's an evil place."

"We're going there until the sandstorm is over, Nile," the team leader said. "This conversation is over."

"I-I agree with N-Nile," stuttered Fang. "W-We shouldn't s-stay t-there."

The Egyptian looked at the stuttering girl beside him. Her hands were tightly grasped around his forearm. She looked entirely frightened which worried him; the curse of that place had been lying dormant for years. No mere person that sees it should feel the evil presence and be frightened. The boy was worried, but he couldn't very well stop Kyoya when his mind was made up. He just followed pulling a very reluctant Fang with him; she was still clinging onto him.

Might be instinct, he thought. I live around the area.

The ruins looked majestic as the sandstorm still howled around the bladers. They took cover behind a fallen pillar to wait out the storm. Nile just plopped onto the earthy floor and leaned his head down. He did not want to be here. His green eyes flickered over to Fang who was still staying quite close to him. He placed a hand on her head which caused her to turn and jump.

"What's up?"

"N-Nothing," she answered with a stutter. "T-This place just g-gives me the c-creeps."

"Ditto."

Eventually, all of them huddled around each other as the storm still raged at them. Kyoya leaned against the pillar with his eyes closed as if he was sleeping. The others knew he wasn't sleeping though. Benkei was going on and on about his Dark Bull to Demure; he really wasn't paying attention to the poor boy though. The only girl of the group managed to fall asleep even if she was sleeping on poor Nile. Not that he could blame her; this place was spooky. His eyes just wandered the place as he tried to pinpoint certain structures. Hamunaptra should have been buried under the sand ages ago.

"So, what is this place, Nile?" asked Kyoya opening an eye. His blue eye just stared at the boy as he waited for an answer.

"Hamunaptra," answered the Egyptian as if he knows the place well. "The City of the Dead."

The others grew quiet as they heard his answer. Fang shuddered in her sleep and sweat beads formed around her face. Her eyes darted back and forth in her state of REM; however, it was obvious she was having some kind of nightmare. Nile gasped as he heard something close by them. The girl's eyes snapped open as a roar was heard throughout the wind. A giant sand tsunami raised before their eyes as a face formed within the sand.

"A-ah," she managed to whisper her scream as Fang scrambled closer to the boy. Nile grimaced as he realized that it was coming closer. Kyoya clicked Leone into place while Benkei did the same with Dark Bull. Both bladers released their blades to find off the sand. The face in the sand narrowed its eyes before it picked up speed.

"B-B-Bull!" Benkei called. "Our blades aren't going to stop it!"

Kyoya grimaced as he realized Benkei was right. Leone was raising quite a wind storm, but it was not blowing the sand away. Nile quickly released Horuseus in front of the two other blades. The symbol pulsed as light quickly gathered in the blade. The boy thought quickly hoping that it would work with the evil before them.

"Special move! Mystic Zone!"

The gold magic tags appeared around the sand tsunami. The creature screamed as the sand suddenly fell to the ground. Horuseus appeared looking quite alarmed at Nile before disappearing back into the blade. The three bladers called their blades back as Demure approached Fang.

"Are you alright, Fang?" he asked, helping her sand.

The girl just nodded as she felt the presence leave at least for a while. She was able to breathe once again. The sand storm quieted as all of them looked at Nile. He was able to stop the sand tsunami, but they were not able to stop it. It quite concerned everybody. The boy sighed as he looked at the city as the sun came over the horizon, "Hamunaptra. The City of the Dead. The burial of high priest, Imhotep, and the birth of his reawakening."

The others stood quiet as they stared at him. Fang's eyes shook unsteadily as she turned to face the soft sand beneath her. That presence was of Imhotep she felt. This didn't brood well with her. She heard of Imhotep from her grandmother; the story had been passed down through generations. The story of the powerful priest that came back to the living to resurrect his lover. She had always thought it was a fairy tale, but Nile knows of it as well. A thought crossed her mind as she stared at the boy, or in particular, the orange marks underneath his eyes.

"You're …" she began. "You're a Medjai?"

"No, I come from a long line of them though."

They quickly walked away from the city in the direction of Cairo. Nile knew the way to the city, so he wasn't too concerned about it. Though, they'd have to take a train to be there for the next flight to India. A roar was heard as he turned to look at the city. His green eyes narrowed as he saw the sand rise once again to form that face before it dropped back to its original place. Horuseus glowed in its holder as it felt that something was going to happen.

"Nile," called Fang as she stopped. "Come on!"

The boy snapped out of it before walking toward Fang. She just smiled before handing him his scarf back; she didn't need it anymore. He just wrapped it around his neck before running to catch up with Kyoya, Demure and Benkei. The younger girl just followed him before she heard the roar as well. Her eyes widened as her breath left her and she collapsed. Her heart gave a thump as she heard the others call her name. She heard Nile in particular probably because he was the closest. She blacked out as the others ran back to the duo. What was going on?

"She's okay, right?" cried Benkei as he cried a river of tears. "I knew she wasn't ready to get out of the hospital. I knew it!"

"Shut up, Benkei!" snapped Kyoya.

He was carrying Fang on his back as they tried to reach the town with the train to Cairo. The girl hasn't woken yet which was starting to worry the team whether they would admit that or not. Nile was particularly quiet as he was lost in thought about the recent incidents; he was worried that Fang was connected to Imhotep in some way.

"Nile?"

"Wha … huh?" he asked as he looked at Demure.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing," he answered, forcing a grin. "I'm just worried."

"We're all worried. You seem to be worried about something else rather than Fang collapsing."

"It's nothing, Demure."

The boy sighed as he realized he wasn't getting much out of Nile. Nile just went back to his thoughts as they wandered to how Fang knew about the Medjai. It wasn't such a big secret, but she knew right away. It was as if she knew the story of Imhotep. He sighed as they reached the town. The train's whistle went off as the team realized they just made it. Fang groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She looked around before passing out once again. Kyoya just sighed as he continued to the train with her on his back.

Scarabs flew around at Hamunaptra as a figure formed in the center of them. The partially formed body clicked its jaw back into place as a black book was grabbed by them. Imhotep laughed as he headed in the direction of Team Wildfang. He knew that power that shook his spell. That boy was obviously a Medjai, and that girl, he hated her instantly. He knew she had to be killed before he could revive his dear Anck-Su-Namun. No, both of them had to be killed, so nobody would get in his way to revive his lover from the underworld.

"_Arise warriors, help with my cause," _he spoke in Egyptian tongue. _"Find the Medjai brat and the girl with him. Kill them both!" _

Mummified warriors burst out the sand as they clanged their swords on the ground. They gave out a roar before racing off toward the town that the team was currently in. Imhotep just smiled ever so coyly before he disappeared in a tornado of scarabs. He needed to find the Book of the Living, so nobody could use it against him once again. He would not fail this time.


	2. In Which Not Much Can Be Done

**A/N: **Okay, so nobody must like this; however, I do like it. So, everybody will have to deal with it. Hah! And poor Nile. He's going to be put through so much. I'm sorry he's Egyptian, and this combination just seems to fit. *shot* Well, onto the newest chapter!

* * *

Fang woke to the chugging of rusty wheels on a rusty track. She shot up quickly from her position as her eyes darted around the room on the train. She sighed as a calm presence appeared in her mind. Her bit-beast appeared as she curled beside the girl. Fang took a deep breath as the oxygen expanded her lungs quickly. She looked around once again and noticed the others. Kyoya and Demure were sleeping while sitting on the seats opposite of her; Benkei was passed out on the floor of the room. She turned to see Nile sleeping beside her. She was obviously laying down, so she was sleeping on him. Pink appeared over the bridge of her nose. She just laid her head back on his lap before she drifted off to sleep once more. She felt safe when beside him with Windy curled beside her. Horuseus still pulsed with light within the holder on Nile's belt.

"Hey, time to wake up, Fang."

Fang yawned as she opened an eye. Nile was staring at her before smiling. She gasped and got up quickly, "Sorry I fell asleep on you."

"It's fine," he said, stretching. "Why'd you suddenly collapse in the desert?"

"I …" she paused. "A dark force was laying down on me like a ton of bricks. I couldn't breathe."

"Let's go!" called Kyoya. "The plane is leaving any moment now!"

The both of them grabbed their bags and headed out to meet the others. Their battle with the India team was two days away, but they wanted to get there early to train. Nobody noticed the mummified warriors slip into the plane's cargo undetected; they could wait until the two of them were alone once again. Imhotep specifically stated to kill them not anybody else. He didn't want to cause a scene to have others find out he was back after all. Nile looked around before sighing in relief. They were leaving Egypt, and whatever is happening won't have to bother them. They have a Championship to worry about after all.

Fang played with the locket that was around her neck. Her grandmother had given it to her with strict instructions to never take it off, but to never look at the inside of the locket until somebody else noticed it was a special locket. She didn't understand her grandmother, but Fang respected her wishes when she passed. The plane had another hour before it touched down in India. She was placed by Benkei during the whole trip and she had just about no nerves left the way they had been fried over the past two hours. She wasn't near her comfort even if they had left Egypt, and she was frightened. Windy appeared in her mind as she couldn't appear on a plane. The cougar just mewled softly, _Calm down, Fang. _The girl just took a breath as her nerves returned to working order. She was glad to have Wind Cougar with her. The bit-beast just gave a kitty smile before returning to her beyblade. Fang just rested her head against the window as she tried to relax. Something caught the corner of her eye as she screamed, loudly. A mummy was tearing the engine apart. Nile and Kyoya jumped from the seat as they heard Fang scream throughout the plane. As they got to her seat, the plane jerked in the air causing them to tumble to the ground. Smoke appeared from the plane's engine.

"What's going on?" asked Kyoya as he stood.

"M-M-Mummy," Fang gasped out as she pointed out the window.

He stared out the window as Nile quickly got up to look as well. The figure, which appeared to be wrapped, just disappeared from the top of the wing as black smoke soon came out of the engine. A ding was heard as the pilot of the plane began to speak, "It would seem that one of our engines have blown. We're attempting an emergency landing. Please, remain calm and in your seats at …"

The other engine blew as everybody gasped at the sight of it. Kyoya 'tched' as he realized that something had just sabotaged the plane. It jerked downward as it headed toward the buildings that were coming into view. It was India. Screams of panic emerged from other passengers. Thinking quickly, Kyoya launched Leone as a flight attendant opened a window for him. The lion roared as it created an air current to keep the plane flying until it touched down on a closed off street. Everybody ran off of it; they wanted nothing to do with the plane anymore.

"It's not over," commented Demure. "Something is coming from the cargo hold."

Three more mummy warriors appeared as two joined them. It was five total when you did the math. Four of the five bladers attached their blades to their launchers. Fang just shook as she was too afraid to move. "Let it rip!" was the battle cry as the mummies leapt into action and the beyblades held them off with great strength. One managed to sneak around and behind Fang. It raised its sword to finish her off.

_Fang, behind you! _

She turned as she heard Windy yell. The girl gasped as her green eyes widened; it was about to bring a sword down on her. She closed her eyes waiting for the worst. When it never came, she opened her eyes to see Nile there with a pipe. He grimaced as his feet slid backwards.

"N-Nile?" she whispered.

His eyes flickered to her for a second, "Run. Now!"

She did as she was told and started to run. Another mummy got in her way as she skidded to a stop. "Mystic Zone!" Horuseus disintegrated the monster as Fang continued to run as she was told. The girl only stopped when she heard groans of pain. Benkei and Demure were not doing too well. Their blades weren't giving as much strength. Kyoya was weakening as well. Nile was stabbed in the shoulder by the sword …

"Nile, Benkei, Demure … Kyoya!" she shouted. Her friends, no, her family, were all hurt and laying around. Nile even had a sword going out of his shoulder. She quickly clicked Windy into place, "Let it rip!"

The cougar's rotation sped up as it cut through the mummies by the three weakened friends. Wind Cougar sprang up from her blade as she attacked the mummy that had stabbed Nile. She crushed its bones in her massive, powerful jaws. Nile grimaced as he pulled the sword from his shoulder and put pressure on it. It missed all the major/vital veins within his shoulder. A dark chuckle had the team snapped their heads in that direction. Imhotep appeared before them as his scarabs disappeared. Fang took a step back as she didn't like him. Wind Cougar growled as she stood in front of them. The female cougar was not happy, and she was going to protect them.

"Heel kitty," laughed Imhotep as he smacked the blade away.

"Windy!" shouted Fang as the feline yowled before disappearing. She stared wide eyed at the revived Egyptian priest. He walked toward Nile as the boy struggled to stand. The man just grabbed his chin and pulled him up. Nile growled.

"Medjai boy," he began. "You will not get in my way."

"You think?" spoke Nile spitting at him. "Watch me, Imhotep."

"You don't even have proper training, do you?"

"Horuseus!"

The gold blade appeared behind Imhotep. He didn't have enough time to react when Nile called out his special move even with him being near it. The gold magic tags appeared around them as Imhotep howled in seeming pain. Nile bit his lip to not let out a yell. The attack stopped as soon as the mummy disappeared for the time being. Nile passed out. The crowd that had gathered screamed. They just saw something extremely scary.

"Nile!" the others shouted.

Fang reached him first as she skidded on her knees. Ignoring the stinging pain, she gently touched his shoulder and felt the metallic blood running between her fingers. Benkei picked him up as they started heading to the nearest hospital. The girl looked around as she noticed Horuseus was still spinning. She had no chance to know if he would listen to her, but she had to try anyway.

"Horuseus," she spoke, holding out a hand. "Come on. We need to get Nile to a hospital."

It surprised her when the beyblade flew right back to her hand. It felt warm from use, but it also still pulsed with a light. She ran toward the others as she noticed that they had gotten farther away. Horuseus was clenched tightly in her fist. She didn't like this turn of events; she didn't like it at all.


	3. Attack and Explanation

**A/N: **Chapter three is up as well. I hope I get some reviews. I don't mind not having them since I want to finish this story. And again, poor Nile. ;a; I'm going to put him through so much.

**Nile: **Gee, thanks.

* * *

A couple of eyes blinked as they noticed Team Wildfang in a hospital room. Gingka, having just arrived with his team, just opened the door and walked in. Madoka sighed as she realized that he should have knocked first, but she followed him none the less. They had just gotten Yu checked out since he decided to fall down a flight of steps; he learned not to be so excitable anymore.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked then stopped.

She saw Nile laying on the bed clearly sleeping as his chest rose and fell in a study rhythm. He had an IV running in his arm as well as a wrapping around his one shoulder. She looked around the room and noticed that Gingka was talking to Kyoya, probably about what happened. Though, it seemed as if it wasn't working in his favor. She blinked as she spotted Fang, her head resting on the bed. Wind Cougar and another blade, which she didn't know, rested on the girl's lap. Madoka placed a hand on her shoulder as she looked up and smiled.

"Oh, hello Madoka," she slurred from tiredness. "What brings you to India?"

"Team Wildfang's match of course," she answered. "Isn't that Nile from the team?"

"Yeah," she answered. "He was injured badly."

"From what?"

"Imhotep."

"Come again?"

"Imhotep!" she shouted.

The window blasted out as a sand storm surged into the room. Kyoya, Demure and Benkei just got into launching positions as the priest appeared before them once again. He ignored the three and walked toward the bed. He moved a hand as the sand sliced through the IV. The contents of it spilled onto the floor.

"_You shall not get in my way,"_ he spoke in ancient tongue. "_I shall obtain my goal." _

Sand wrapped around Fang's mouth as well as it wrapped around the unconscious boy's as well. The girl clawed at the sand as she tried to free herself from it. Madoka gasped as she covered her mouth. What was going on?

"Pegasus!"

"Leone!"

Pegasus cut through the sand around Fang with ease. She huffed as the air returned to her lungs. Leone also cut through the sand around Nile. The two blades spun strongly in front of the two of them. Imhotep roared as Leone and Pegasus appeared before him. Leone roared as Pegasus neighed. Imhotep just disappeared in sand as a pile of it was left behind. He didn't have enough power to take on two powerful spirit beasts.

"Okay," spoke Gingka as he called Pegasus back. "What's going on?"

"That's what we would like to know," came Tsubasa's voice as Yu and he stood in the doorway to the room.

"Imhotep," groaned Nile as he sat up. "Imhotep is back."

"Imho … tep?" the others asked staring at him.

Nile just rubbed his head before he hissed and clenched his shoulder. He just remembered it was stabbed through. He huffed before looking at them with dull green eyes, "He's revived. And he's not looking for ideal chitchat."

"If I remember the story," continued Fang as she saw Nile collapse back on the bed, "Imhotep had a forbidden relationship with the Pharaoh Seti's mistress. It was punishment of death. But, she killed the Pharaoh then herself confident that Imhotep would bring her back."

"Ah!" exclaimed Madoka. "I heard this story before! I didn't think it was real! Didn't he get caught by the guards of the Pharaoh, then cased alive?"

"After he had his tongue cut out and scarabs poured on him, yes," answered Fang. "Though, I don't know what he wants with us."

"I – I told you," huffed the Egyptian boy. "I come from a line of Medjai. He thinks I'll be in his way which is true. It's my job to stop him."

"Not in that condition," spoke Kyoya. "We'll worry about Imhotep later. You need to get better within the next day and a half. We need to beat India to move on in the tournament."

"Ha," he laughed. "Of course. Championships first then put Imhotep back in the underworld. Understood."

Fang sighed as she fingered her necklace. She didn't know what to do; Imhotep was after her as well, and she didn't particularly know why. She wasn't anything special. She had no connection to Egypt. Her eyes widened and her heart gave a thump as she heard meowing in the back of her mind. Windy growled. The meowing left as quickly as it had come. Fang was truly frightened, but the meow wasn't a threatening one. It was more of a way to warn her? She didn't quite know. Windy was content once again after it disappeared.

"Where'd you get that locket?" Nile asked suddenly snapping her from her thoughts.

"E-Excuse me?"

"The locket. Where did you get it?" he asked her again.

"My grandmother gave it to me," she answered. "Why ask?"

"No reason," the boy muttered. "I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up when I can finally get out of this hospital."


	4. When Fun Has Two Different Definitions

**A/N: **Okay, this chapter wasn't so serious, but it was fun to write. Yes, Fang can be childish. She's only twelve after all. She also likes to point out that the others are in fact still children. So, count how many times she says it throughout the story. It's actually rather important. Also, Imhotep is after Hades. This could be trouble.

* * *

Fang snickered as she watched the press conference with the Indian team. Nile was still in the hospital, but he was better enough to get out of the hospital and beyblade. Of course, they sent Benkei to trash talk the other team. The girl just thought of it as a comedy act. Kyoya just groaned as he face-palmed; Benkei was really embarrassing them. The girl just continued to laugh as she couldn't help it. After everything that had happened, she needed the laugh. Of course, Nile was also shaking his head, but his shoulders shook in laughter.

"You have to admit," spoke Demure. "Benkei sure has talent to rile a crowd."

"He's such a clown," commented Nile as he managed to control his laughing. "Why did we let him join us, Kyoya?"

"He'd continue to follow us even against our wishes."

"You know, I would do the same thing," pointed out Fang.

"We'd let you come along with us," the leader said, shrugging.

"Why?" she asked, tilting her head.

"You're not as annoying?" guessed Nile as he polished Horuseus.

"No, she has her annoying points," spoke Kyoya. "She just doesn't do it _all _the time."

"Point taken," both of the muttered which had Fang agreeing that she could get annoying sometimes.

Demure just laughed at the three's interactions with each other. To him, Fang managed to weasel her way onto the team without very much realizing it. Though, he had noticed from the start that Kyoya had a protective side toward her as if she was his little sibling. "Ow!" he heard Nile shout as his thoughts broke. He looked up at them to notice that Fang had smacked him over the head, most likely a comment that he didn't manage to catch.

"Geez," he muttered, rubbing his head. "Do you want to put me into a coma?"

"No," she answered. "Those are not fun."

The dark skinned boy just clapped his hands together to gain their attention. Three heads turned toward him at once and Demure just smiled, "I suggest we sign Nile out of the hospital."

"Ah – greed!" Nile exclaimed. "This place is too stuffy and boring."

"He's talking a lot more, Kyoya," whispered Fang to him. "Did I hit him over the head too hard?"

Kyoya just snickered, yes, he snickered, as he heard her whisper to him. He had to admit that Nile really didn't talk all that much when they first got together as a team. He seemed kind of awkward and timid, and he only spoke when he had too. Though, it might be that he knows them a lot better to act like a goofball.

"Hey, don't laugh at me," hissed Nile. "I just don't like hospitals. They make me loopy."

"Must be the IV fluid," said Fang as she swiped Horuseus from him. "I'll keep this until you're up and out of this room."

With that, the three walked out of the room to get the papers for Nile as he got ready to go. He just gaped at the door as it sunk in that she _took _Horuseus from him. She took his precious _beyblade_.

"Fang!" he shouted.

…

"Somebody is going to be extremely pissed at you when he gets out of the hospital," commented Kyoya as he heard Nile screaming.

"He'll get him back," she said while leaning against the nurse's counter. "But, I took the blade to make sure it didn't roll anywhere in that room. We'd never find it otherwise."

The nurse came with the papers explaining that Nile was good to go as soon as he left his room. The others just sighed in relief before the Egyptian boy stormed out of his room. The girl 'eeped' as she hid behind Kyoya. Nile didn't look very happy at her, so she did the only thing that came to mind. She stuck her head around Kyoya and stuck her tongue out at Nile. Nile just face-palmed and rubbed his forehead, "Real mature, Fang."

"Hey, hey guys!" Benkei had returned. "Did you see? Did you see?"

"You did a very good job, Benkei," spoke Demure. "Though, I think the other three are rather preoccupied at the moment."

"Huh?" was all Demure got as a reply as Benkei turned to look at them. Fang was currently hiding behind Kyoya with Nile trying to grab the golden blade that she had clenched in her hand. The boy acting like a shield just stepped away as Fang bolted out of the hospital. Nile just followed after her.

"Fang has Horuseus," was all Kyoya said as he walked out.

"Oooooh," was all Benkei said as he and Demure followed.

…

Fang dusted off her clothes as she tried to get rid of the hardly visible dirt. Nile just tossed Horuseus in the air with a smug look on his face. He put the blade back in its holder. He had managed to tackle Fang which involved them rolling down a grass hill and Nile holding his shoulder for about two minutes, but he got Horuseus back, so the pain was definitely worth it. The others had caught up a while ago and walked with them as they made it to the hotel.

"Is your childish antics resolved, Fang?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes, my twelve year old childish antics have been fed," she answered with sarcasm laced throughout her words. "Geez Kyoya. You're 14 not 25. Have a little fun."

"I'm starting to learn that fun doesn't seem to exist in his vocabulary," whispered Nile to her which caused the girl to laugh.

"Haha, funny," Kyoya had heard them. "I do have fun when beyblading real opponents."

"That's you having _fun_? Huh. Could have fooled me."

"Fang," he growled.

"What? It's true. Your definition and my definition of fun are two _totally _different things. It's the truth."

"Hmph."

She just cracked a smile before grabbing Horuseus out of Nile's holder. She just grinned at him before trying to run. Nile just grabbed her wrist and took the blade back, "Not this time, Fang. You can't trick me twice."

"Damn."

…

Imhotep paced back and forth in the abandoned warehouse that he had found. He had human followers the last time he was on the Earth. He needed to find some more. The mummy had heard of this Hades Company, and he knew they would be of some use since they seemed so powerful in the world. It was only a matter of time before he had followers to help him search for the Book of the Living. It seemed to have escaped his grasp as it couldn't be found in Egypt. Making his decision, the priest disappeared in a whirlwind of sand to meet the leader of this Hades Company. Imhotep can be an excellent persuader.


	5. A New Alli

**A/N: **I'm so happy about the reviews. I'm glad everybody is enjoying it. Okay, so, to give poor Nile a break, this chapter is sort of Fang centered. The others will get their chapters too. But, at the moment, its just Nile and Fang trying to figure out what is going on. Well, Team Wildfang in general is trying to figure out why Imhotep is back, but that's beside the point. Also, I have the Jurassic Park theme song stuck in my head. I have had it stuck in my head all day. So, anybody wonder what would happen if the gang were stuck in Jurassic Park?

**Fang: **... Without beyblades?

**A/N: **Without beyblades.

* * *

It was the day of the battle with Team Chandora, and everybody was sitting in the team room awaiting their time to battle. Kyoya was laying on the bench with his eyes closed. Demure was trying to find out anything by watching previous battles on the TV. His eyes were really useful. Benkei, sorry Masked Bull, was also watching the TV as well as he pointed out different things. Nile was sitting at the table, watching the person in front of him. He had no idea where Fang got Fun Dip, but he was kind of jealous. Fun Dip was good.

"I swear you're just getting more random every day."

"Hmm?"

"The Fun Dip?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Yu had an extra pack, so he gave it to me."

"Yu?" he asked.

"The short boy on Gan Gan Galaxy," chimed in Kyoya and Benkei at the same time. Nile nodded in understanding. He stretched his arm only to wince ever so slightly. It was healed enough for him to launch a beyblade, but it still hurt if he stretched it far enough.

"Still hurt?" asked Demure.

"Huh?" asked Nile snapping out of his thoughts.

"Your arm?" he began again. "Still hurt?"

"Only when I stretch it up the whole way," he answered. "Otherwise, it's perfectly fine."

"Hey, where's Team Wildfang?" they heard the announcer.

"Nice of them to let us know to be there," growled Kyoya as he got up. "Let's go."

"Bunch of jerks," muttered Fang. "I'm going to go sit with Gingka and the gang this time around. Catch you later!"

"Why?" asked the leader.

"One tends to get sick of looking at the back of your heads' during the battle," she explained. "I want to see some expressions!"

"Yep, definitely getting more random by the day," commented Nile.

"I'm starting to think our team name fits more and more," grumbled Kyoya.

"Why's that?" asked Demure as they walked to the stadium.

"Think about it."

The boys thought about it before Demure smiled and Nile laughed. Yes. It definitely does fit when your team has somebody named Fang with it; she was definitely wild, that's for sure.

…

"That didn't take very long," whined Yu. "It was a stinky battle. I wanted to see some action, bangs, crashes, METAL ON METAL!"

Fang just pulled the younger boy back onto his seat; she didn't mind him being hyper, but he had only one Fun Dip pack … unless Yu was hoarding them and stashing them somewhere where _nobody _could find them. She just shook her head as she watched Nile return to his team. That battle really didn't last long, and she was wondering if it had something to do with his arm. The girl frowned as she saw Kyoya and him fist bump before Kyoya stepped onto the stage. The battle between Kyoya, and, what's his name, Fang didn't remember, was a lot more interesting than Nile's battle. That was a scary fact. With all his ranting and raving, Kyoya managed to beat his opponent with a tornado that actually came down from the sky. Fang just yawned as her eyes closed. She was so sleepy all of the sudden. They opened just a second to notice that everybody was asleep.

I swear, she thought while drifting off. If Freddie Kruger invades my dreams, I will not show mercy.

…

A wet nose nudged the girl's cheek as she groaned and woke. Blinking, she looked around her surroundings while rubbing her head. Where was she? Looking over, the girl spotted a very familiar looking cougar staring at her within a reasonable distance, "Windy?"

"Yes, Fang?" she replied.

"Where am I?"

"Your dreams; however, I came to keep the nightmares at bay."

"I knew it," she groaned.

"No horror movie character is coming for you," laughed Windy. "I can assure you of that."

"Then, why am I here?"

"Everybody is asleep in the stadium. Some kind of spell has been cast."

Fang grimaced as she realized that Imhotep was up to something. She sat Indian style as she watched her bit-beast pace back and forth. Windy's powerful tail swung side to side as if it was a heavy, baseball bat.

"How do I wake up?"

"Don't know."

Fang grumbled before Windy smacked her jolting the girl from her dream. Fang groaned as she opened her eyes. They widened in fear when she noticed that Imhotep was at the stadium. Crouching beneath the banister to the audience seats, she watched him with narrowed green eyes. He looked her way as she ducked to not be seen. Everybody was asleep; he put them to sleep somehow. Windy jolted her away by smacking her. It still hurt. Windy laughed at the back of her mind.

"So, you're awake?" a familiar voice called.

The girl turned as she came face to face with the Egyptian priest. She shook in fear as he just smiled. She didn't like that smile. She tried to back away but the banister was blocking her getaway. He just grabbed her face with his hand. She tried to scream, but her voice had left her. Tears streamed down her face as she realized that nobody was going to help her this time.

_Fang!_ she heard Windy yell.

"Mreowww."

Her eyes snapped open as she heard the meowing once again. Imhotep seemed confused as he stared at the glowing locket around her neck. The light traveled up his arm and broke his hold with the girl. He hissed in pain as a cat, that reached Fang's waist, appeared in a dull gold light. A California Spangled cat it was to Fang's eyes. Its tan colored fur glowed in the light as the black spots appeared darker. It carried a chain in its powerful jaws as green eyes stared at Imhotep. Imhotep gave a sound, it might have been a scream, before he ran from the stadium. Fang fell back to her spot as she stared at the spirit. Its tail flicked before the chains jingled and shot throughout the building. Everybody started to wake from their slumber.

"Ow," groaned Gingka. "What hit me?"

"That dream was not fun," whined Yu.

"Nightmares," whispered Madoka. "I had nightmares."

"Huh, me too," agreed Tsubasa.

"I thought I lost Striker!" shouted Masamune.

Fang's locket stopped glowing as the cat disappeared from view. She leaned her head back on the banister as she took a breath. Figures appeared in front of her as she recognized them. The members of Team Wildfang looked at her with a worried expression, except Kyoya. He just won't admit he's worried as well. Stubborn jerk. Fang laughed at Windy's words.

"That cat," muttered Nile. "It's Osiris' guardian to the Underworld. Why do you have it?"

"My grandmother gave me this locket," she explained. "I'm not to open it until I must open it."


	6. To Lose a Friend

**Replies: **

_RainbowAbstract _– We'll find out soon enough. It is told that the cat spirit is in the locket. It's a little hint at what might be in it.

_SpyWolf8_ – Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying it. J Also, extremely happy you could see Fang swiping Nile's beyblade. My thought process is that people change their attitude toward their friends which is why the group is a little more easygoing toward each other than to other people.

_Kingdom's Oathkeeper _– Thank you for all the kind reviews. I'm glad you found Nile x Fang cute in the fourth chapter. J I'm sure there will be more cute moments if Fang has her way. I find it adorable as well, and I didn't even mean to write it. Love when my characters just decide to go their own way. And by my characters, I mean Fang. I can't/nor would want to own Nile. *hears him scoff*

_Fallenbey _– Thank you so much for the awesome reviews. I'm glad this story rates 4/5 stars for you. It makes me so happy especially since I've been a little depressed lately. It makes me happy.

**A/N: **Alright, well then, since that's over, I would like to the say the next chapter is kind of darkish. It delves into Fang's past a little bit. It's mentioned she pretty much grew up in Koma Village; however, she was found by the villagers in Koma, lost in the woods that surround it. She still looks for her real parents, but she hasn't found them yet. Windy was already with her at that point.

* * *

Team Wildfang, ready to take on the semi-finals, sat in the airport terminal waiting for the plane to head back to Japan. Everybody was quiet; the only sound was from Benkei, who had fallen asleep an hour ago. Fang was sitting by herself on the opposite seats as she had her feet up on the plastic chair. Her arms were draped over her knees as she dazed focused around the airport. Her mind was still on that cat spirit that had appeared. Imhotep was extremely terrified of it. Her hand automatically went to her locket as she twirled it in her fingers; her grandmother said not to open it until she was ready; however, it was getting harder and harder since it became more and more curious to her.

"If you go quiet too long, I'm going to start worrying."

"Ah, Kyoya, I didn't know you cared that much."

"Hmph."

Fang just smiled as she looked at the other boys on the team. It had seemed so long ago that she followed Benkei to Africa to find Kyoya. Of course, she had gone along to make sure Benkei didn't cause too much trouble while finding the green haired boy; yeah, that went extremely well. Green eyes drifted to Demure as he tried to pry Benkei off of him. The big guy had toppled onto the African as he was sleeping. Demure doesn't speak much, at least, from what she noticed. But, he was very kind. Plus, his eyes were good. Good enough to take apart a bey as fast as Madoka's laptop. He was funny as well. Green met green as Fang blinked. Nile.

"Hey, how'd you get the name Nile?"

"Random question. How'd you get the name Fang?" he retorted.

"Do you know Nile is a girl's name?"

Nile paused. He couldn't retort to that question. Her eyes lit up in victory as she realized that he had nothing to counter. His only retort, "Is Nile really a girl's name?"

"According to the baby name websites it is," she answered, grinning. "You've got a _girl's _name. How does that make you feeeel?"

"Like I want to smack the person talking to me," he replied kind of blandly.

"Meanie," she huffed.

Kyoya huffed as Demure let out a small snicker at the two's conversation. They always had the most interesting ones. Fang just rolled her head to unstiffen her neck before she stood and stretched. The day after the match between the Indian team had gone extremely well. Nothing attacked them, and they were finally going back to Japan. She was happy; she could visit her family in Koma Village.

"Hey, Kyoya, how long do we have until the match once we arrive?"

"Three days," he answered. "Why?"

"I want to go back to Koma Village. I haven't seen my family in such a long time."

"Fine. We'll take a trip to Koma," he replied after a few minutes. "At least, it won't be Hyoma leading us around this time."

The girl just snickered at his comment. Hyoma had lead them in circles the last time they had gone to Koma Village. It was the very place she met Gingka's friends from Metal Bey City. That was such a stupid name for a city. She continued to snicker at Windy's comment.

"You're from Koma Village?" asked Demure. "Where is that?"

"It's a village in the middle of nowhere," Kyoya and Fang answered at the same time.

"It's a bey village," continued Fang. "It's kind of a sacred place as well."

"Sounds like an amazing place," commented Nile.

"I wouldn't really know," she sighed. "I wasn't born in Koma."

The others just stared at her; she wasn't born in Koma. Kyoya had thought that that place hid itself really well from others, so how did Fang find her way to it? The youngest sighed as she began once again, "I was found in the surrounding woods as a toddler. When my parents weren't found, they took me to the village as I had started to cry. When they looked again, my parents were still nowhere to be seen. My grandmother, who gave me this necklace, really isn't my grandmother either. She raised me while I stayed in Koma."

"Whoa," replied Benkei as he woke up when she was talking. "Tough life, huh, Fang?"

"Nooot really," she answered, throwing her hands behind her head. "I was just a toddler when I got there, so I really don't remember my parents all that much. I'm a happy person. No sadness from me about my past." It pained her to say such a thing. She couldn't remember her parents, yes, but she always wondered what they looked like, or how did they act, or maybe, if they truly meant to abandon her in the woods all those years ago. But, she held that within herself, so she bottled it up. No use of complaining, right?

"I'm interested in this Koma Village," commented Nile. "So, we're going to visit the place?"

"I would hope so," she laughed. "Even if I'm not blood related to them, my family is _still _there."

The intercom dinged as the announcer announced their flight to Japan. Fang gathered her bag at the same time as the others. They walked toward their gate to have the attendant scan their tickets. As they walked toward the gate, Fang kept feeling as if something was terribly wrong. Something was extremely wrong. She stopped as her breathing became labored. She knew this feeling. She _fucking _knew this feeling. It didn't brood well with her.

"Fang?" asked Benkei as he turned to look at her. "Is something wrong?"

"D-Don't," she coughed and rasped. "Some-something's wrong."

The other three stopped as they stared at her with confusion and slight worry. Ever since Battle Bladers, she had terribly lungs. She had the worst asthma in the world. Kyoya narrowed his eyes before he heard screaming coming from their gate to the plane. Sand swirled around people as Imhotep grabbed them, sucking out their life to regain his own. He needed to get stronger, and this was the fastest way to bring his powers back to full.

"Shit," whispered Nile as they ducked behind a row of chairs. "Is his presence that strong to you?"

Fang could only nod as she started to hack and wheeze. Nile covered her mouth as Imhotep walked past their hiding spot. She wheezed as he was covering her only way of breathing at the moment. When the priest disappeared, he let go of her as she hacked her lungs out. She leaned against Kyoya as he looked over the row of chairs. People were still in a panic.

"Let's go," he whispered.

"Going where?" a sinister voice asked.

They looked as Imhotep stood behind them. Fang grimaced as she realized he probably heard her coughing out a lung or two. It didn't brood well with her that this was potentially her fault. He raised a hand and flicked his wrist. The other four were thrown back. Her eyes widened as Imhotep walked closer to her.

"Well, well," he spoke. "I kept wondering why I didn't like you, but I finally realized the reason. You look just like _her_."

"H-Her?" stuttered Fang.

"Her," he smiled as his hand caught a beyblade that was shot at him. He turned toward the others as three other beyblades landed around him. All of them huffed as they stood from being flung around the room.

"Guys!" shouted Fang turning to them.

_"Go away," _hissed the priest.

Nile stumbled as he stood, holding his aching shoulder, but he growled, _"Never."_

"So, the boy does speak Egyptian."

Nile growled once again.

"Stop it!" yelled Fang as scarabs started his way. "Stop it!"

Her beyblade was fired at top speed as it sliced through the bugs causing them to fallback. Wind Cougar stood proudly as the blade spun in a furious motion. Windy bounded from her chip as she roared and stared at Imhotep. Her eyes glowed in anger. He was messing with them. He was ruining their trip to be the best in the world. She would never forgive him for hurting Fang in more ways than one.

"Windy!" she heard her partner shout.

_Right_, she spoke.

Two beyblades blocked the cougar from making her attack. She didn't know these blades. Windy mewed loudly as the other blades were hurting her. Fang's eyes widened as she realized her bit-beast was in pain.

"Windy, Windy, stop!" she cried. "Come back!"

_No_, was her answer.

"W-What?"

_If I stop my attack, they'll only attack harder. I don't want to see you hurt anymore, Fang._

"B-But …"

_I'll protect you. I'll protect … your family. _

Tears streamed down her face as she realized that Windy was trying to protect them. She didn't like this. Her friend. The one being that had been like a mother to her when she was lost in the woods, she had to stop. Green eyes widened as Fang heard a piece of metal break off.

"WINDY!"

_We've been through a lot through the years, Fang. But, you and I know that I don't really belong here. _

Her blade pushed against the other two making them fling away from her. The blade wobbled as Windy huffed. She was going to protect Fang and her friend. The cougar stood, her legs shaking, as she stared at the two beasts in front of her. The others might not be able to see them, but she certainly could. A peacock and a three-headed dog. Both seemingly incomplete, works in progress. She roared loudly.

"Windy!"

_Thank you. I'll always be there for you, Fang. _

With those last words, the bit-beast attacked. The other two blades circled around and slammed into her. She fought them off as the blade she resided in just kept breaking. The attack ring went first. A blast occurred as the three hit each other one last time. Fang caught a glimpse of three beasts. Windy was in the middle of the fray. She had a peacock like creature by the neck. A beast appeared and grabbed Windy dragging her off the bird.

"The Book of the Living will soon be mine," a voice hissed behind her. "And, you, of their lineage, will not be able to stop me. Neither will that Medjai boy. Nor will your precious _friends_."

Fang didn't even hear Imhotep as she fell to her knees. He disappeared with a sand cocoon as the dust settled down. The other blades spun strongly before they were called back to the dark. Fang sobbed as she hid her face with her hands. Wind Cougar was in pieces. The bit chip that resided in the middle was cracked. She just lost her best friend. She sobbed loudly as a hand picked up the bit chip. Windy's picture had disappeared. Kyoya looked at it then turned toward the girl. Walking over, he dropped it in front of her.

"I don't think she'd want you to cry," he muttered.

"I – I." She couldn't even get out a full sentence.

"B-B-Bull," stuttered Benkei. "Fang?"

"I-I'm okay," she whispered, rubbing the tears from her eyes. "I'm okay."

A hand fell on her head as she looked up. Nile just shook his head knowing full well, as everybody knew, she was not okay. The other people from the airport soon came out of their hiding spots. The terminal was destroyed, but nobody else had to die to that mummy, and nobody else was hurt. Fang wailed as the tears returned. Windy was gone, and she was not coming back.

...

"So, will we be of help to you?"

Imhotep just smiled. "Very much so. Now, do you think you'll be able to find the book?"

"Of course," the other voice said. "Who do you think we are?"

_"Very good_," the priest muttered before disappearing. _"I will look for the reincarnation of my love. She will be revived."_


	7. The Cat's True Appearance

**Replies: **

_Fallenbey_ – Yes. Oh no, Windy. But, her leaving has a purpose. We'll find out either in this chapter or the next one. I feel better as well. Rather than depression, I think I had a mental breakdown. ouo

_RainbowAbstract _- *gasp* How'd you know? Were you reading my mind?! *shot* Yeah, its Damien and Jack. I feel bad for Fang to, and I did it to her. She'll be mopey and depressed and shell shocked through the next chapter (and probably the one after it).

**A/N: **Well, I'm glad for all the reviews that I'm getting for the story. I figured that the story is around ten chapters, so there are only four chapters left. It's sad to know that it's almost over, even for me, but I hope everybody that follows it will enjoy the story until the very end.

* * *

Everything had returned to normal. The airport terminal was up and running once again, and people were trying to catch their flights. They were slightly delayed, but that was to be expected after what had happened just a few hours ago. The group of teens (and one pre-teen) were sitting by the gate awaiting their time to board the next flight to Japan. It was everything but a happy mood throughout the air. Quiet sobbing was heard as people walking past stopped to stare. They only looked and walked away quickly when blue and green eyes turned to glare at them. Fang was curled up in a plastic chair with her face in her arm; tears were falling onto the same arm as a sob escaped her throat. She had tried to stop crying, but nothing was working. The others had given up quite a bit ago as she just needed to cry it out. She hadn't really said much of one word to them as per normal - it was starting to worry them. She refused to speak to them as well instead opted to just sit in her chair and make swirls on the arm of it.

"B-B-Bull," whined Benkei as he watched her. "Can't we do something to cheer her up? There has to be something."

"She's in a state of shell shock," commented Demure. "Everything up until the point of Windy disappearing just crashed upon her. It'll be time that heals her."

"Hmph."

The other one that had stayed quiet was Nile; he didn't like the fact that somebody was psychologically hurt as well as physically. He sighed as he stood to try and get her to talk. The others surely weren't trying hard enough. He sat in the seat next to her, and she didn't even seem to notice his presence. He touched her on the head as she flinched and moved away. The girl just curled further onto the chair; she was slowly drifting away from reality.

"Fang?" he asked.

She just stared at him silently as her eyes glossed over as she let out another sob. Her spirit was absolutely broken. His eyes just softened as he sighed before standing. The announcement was about their flight to Japan. He just took her hand before guiding her toward the plane as he grabbed her bag from under the chair. She followed without a word, but she probably didn't even realize she was walking in the first place. Kyoya watched as he walked beside them; she was worrying him. His hand clenched around Leone as he imagined his reaction to losing him.

"Maybe visiting Koma Village will help her," mumbled Kyoya. "She had wanted to go before this whole - ordeal."

"Good idea!" exclaimed Benkei. "Maybe seeing her family will help her."

"It's worth a shot," commented Demure. "Anything to make our normally hyperactive friend normal once again."

"What if it doesn't work?" questioned Nile as he stopped. Fang bumped into him, but she didn't say much about it. It wasn't like she could get away since his hand was holding her hand.

"Well, if it doesn't, then we'll figure out a way," shrugged Kyoya.

"I sure hope so," the others whispered as they boarded the plane. First thing first, they were going to visit Koma Village.

…

The trip to Koma was a quiet one as the others just followed Fang without much of a word. She just started going in the direction as if she really wasn't thinking about it. Though, the cliffs of the mountain were troublesome as they had to make sure she didn't walk over them. The one that probably had his nerves fried the most was Nile, and he didn't even know why. The Egyptian boy sighed as he caught her from falling before they descended to the awaiting village in the distance. She stared at him as if she didn't recognize him before detaching herself. Eventually, they had managed to get to the village.

"Fang!" called Hokuto as he saw her. "… Fang?"

She didn't reply nor did she acknowledge him at all. She just sat at the fountain in the middle of the village and played in the water. Her hand was around the empty light purple blade. It slid from her hand as she let it go. The blade made a plopping sound as it hit the water's surface before sinking to the bottom. She just watched it sink before she turned away from it and walked toward her home. Hokuto watched her before turning to the boys and growled, "I want the story, now!"

"And, that's the reason Fang is in such a state," finished Kyoya.

"I see. This must be hard on Fang," said Hokuto. "Is there anything we can do?"

"I doubt it," spoke Nile for the first time since Hokuto asked for their story. "When she looks at m - us, she shows no sign of recognition in her eyes. Fang's in her own little world, and I'm afraid, the only one to get her back is Wind Cougar, and she's not here anymore."

The others grew silent at his words. He was right. He just sighed before getting up. "I'm going to train in the woods."

Horuseus took Nile's anger out on the trees. They were being brutally mutilated, but they survived all his attacks. He just huffed before sliding down onto the forest floor as his back rested against a tree. His blade spun in front of him before he looked away from it. Horuseus wavered slightly before a hand picked it up off the forest floor. Fang kneeled in front of Nile and placed Horuseus back in his hand, "Don't look away."

He blinked. She had spoken. She had finally spoken, but her voice was hoarse and quiet. She whispered most of her words, but he was able to hear every single word within that short sentence.

"Hold your beyblade close to your heart. It's something precious."

"Ha," he laughed slightly. "That's true. How are you feeling?"

"How I feel doesn't matter," she answered, sitting next to him.

"That's not true, Fang."

"It doesn't matter," she muttered once again. "I feel as if I'm not living anymore. I feel as if I'm just a zombie walking this Earth."

"At least you're talking again," he mumbled.

"Even I know that I can't stay quiet forever," she forced out.

He just placed a hand on her head. She didn't flinch. She didn't move away - not this time. The boy just pulled her close as he hugged her. It seemed out of his normal; however, it was the only thing that he thought to do at the moment. Sobs escaped Fang's throat as she had started to cry once again. Nile just sat there as she cried into his shirt.

"How touching," Imhotep sneered.

Nile growled as Fang moved closer to him; she was worn from all these meeting with the priest. Imhotep just took a step forward as he went to grab Fang. Nile just pushed her out of the way as he got hit by the mummy. The boy coughed as the wind was knocked out of him. Fang didn't move. She was frozen to her spot on the forest floor; she couldn't even _stand_.

"Do you know how it feels now?" laughed Imhotep. "I'm closer to my goal, and I need you."

Chains jingled as the California Spangled cat appeared once more. Its amber eyes glowed menacingly at the Egyptian priest. The chains, which it was holding in its mouth, suddenly started to move on their own. They wrapped around Imhotep as the priest gasped for unneeded breath. It was taking his energy. He disappeared in a swirl of sand as the chains clinked on the ground. The cat looked at Fang before touching her locket with its nose. The cat disappeared as its spirit flew into the locket.

"Let's go, Fang," called Nile as he helped her up. "We have to let the others know that Imhotep had followed us here."

She only nodded before taking his hand for help to stand. When she stood, she let go and started walking back to the village. Nile followed her at a comfortable distance as she watched the ground as she walked. Her speaking was a big step in the right direction, but she still had that air about her that she still wasn't _all _better.


	8. Star Gazing? Failed

**A/N: **It's been awhile since I updated this story, and its not even very long. OTL. However, I find it a cute chapter. I still stick by the idea that if you're around people that are your team [who eventually become close friends], you will act differently. Same if you like somebody; though, Fang always makes a fool out of herself, so its normal for her.

And, Nile will still get annoyed by Masamune. That is like one of my favorite scenes out of the whole show. Nile, the calm and collected Nile, getting riled by Masamune. It's just ... great. LOL

* * *

"B-B-Bull!" cried Benkei. "Why can't we see inside it?!"

"My grandmother said not to open it until I needed it," Fang said as she stood her ground. "I'm not opening it just because you asked me to, Benkei."

He just huffed before walking off. The girl just sighed as she sat at the fountain. The rushing water calmed her mind as she stared at it. Kyoya had fished for her bey when she had left. It was slightly rusted, but it was easily cleaned by one of the villagers in the village. The purple bey lay in her lap as she placed a hand in the water. The cool water washed over it as she smiled. It really did have a calming effect on her. Water was an amazing substance. Her hand went to her locket as she fingered it; her grandmother thought it important. She even gave it to her _adopted _granddaughter instead of one of her blood related grandchildren. In fact, Fang wondered why she was gifted with it. The girl had done nothing important in her life.

She loved you.

"Windy?" she asked as her eyes stared at the darkening sky.

Never forget that she loved you even if you weren't truly related.

The girl sighed as Windy's voice disappeared. It was weird that she heard her; Fang was probably losing her mind. She was reasoning this as such anyway. Eventually, the stars had begun to appear as Fang tried to count them. She was slowly getting better; however, it was an excruciatingly slow process. The girl had started to talking to everybody; she even let out a laugh every once in a while. Fang was currently sitting on the roof of her adopted parents' house watching the stars. Nile and she had warned everybody about Imhotep; nobody seemed too concerned since he ran when he saw the spirit residing in her locket. It actually made them a lot more curious about it. As stated earlier, she wasn't allowing them to open it until she felt it was a good time to open the locket.

"Can you spot the constellations?"

Her head turned to see Nile sitting beside her on the roof. She just stared at the sky as she spotted a few of them in the sky. He was also looking at the stars and trying to spot the constellations.

"Do you know which one Horuseus is based off of?"

"No?" she asked questioning him.

"Me either. Horuseus is based off the god Horus."

"Horus was the son of Osiris and Isis. And I think I know the mythology of how he came to be, but I'd rather not."

Nile chuckled as he continued, "Horus was born to the goddess Isis after she retrieved all the dismembered body parts of her murdered husband Osiris, except his penis which was thrown into the Nile and eaten by a catfish, or sometimes by a crab, and used her magic powers to resurrect Osiris and fashion a gold phallusto conceive her son. Once Isis knew she was pregnant with Horus, she fled to the Nile Delta marshlands to hide from her brother Set who jealously killed Osiris and who she knew would want to kill their son. There Isis bore a divine son, Horus."

"Yeah, that," she whispered.

"It's Egyptian mythology. It was how it was recorded."

Fang just nodded as she laid on the roof as her eyes flickered across the sky; she was counting the stars. There were quite a bit of them. Nile just stared at the sky in a sitting position. It had gone quiet as they just star gazed. Fang fidgeted; it was too quiet for her liking. She liked noise. It wouldn't cause her to go absolutely insane. Nile noticed her fidgeting before deciding to speak once again, "The match with Gan Gan Galaxy is tomorrow."

"I forgot!" she cried while sitting upright quickly. "How could I forget such an important match?!"

"I'm not surprised you forgot," he muttered with laughter lacing through his voice.

"What was that?" she growled.

"I'm surprised you forgot," he repeated.

"I'm not amused, Nile."

"I'm quite amused. Do carry on."

So, she did the only thing that came to her mind. She tackled him … off the roof. Not her brightest idea as both of them landed on the soft grass below. Nile stared up at her as she had landed _on _him. She just smiled innocently.

"That hurt," he coughed. "Are you trying to injure me before the match?"

"Never!" she cried. "I wouldn't intentionally harm you …"

He just raised an eyebrow before wrapping his arms around her and rolling them over. She just growled slightly at the fact he used this to his advantage. He just smirked ever so slightly. Fang turned her head quickly as the pink color spread over the bridge of her nose. Nile raised an eyebrow once again when he saw the color appear on her face; she was embarrassed.

"You know," he began. "You're getting better."

"What?" she asked, turning toward him.

"You're getting better. You're more talkative, annoying, tackling people off roofs once again …"

"I've only did that once! And that was only a few minutes ago! Besides, you make it sound like it's a bad thing," she grumbled.

"Ah. It's not that," he tried to correct himself. "I _prefer _you being the way I met you. The hyperactive, slightly idiotic, comes up with the weirdest ideas - Fang."

"A-Ah," she stuttered, blushing. "Um … thank you?"

He just smiled before kissing her forehead which only made her turn 10x redder. He went to say something when the window opened above them, "Listen. I don't care what you do at 1:00 in the morning, but don't throw people off the roof to wake others."

"Ah, like you care, Kyoya," commented Nile as he left Fang get up. She just looked everywhere but at her teammates. She couldn't get rid of the blush that had formed no matter how hard she had tried to get rid of it. She heard laughter in the back of her mind. That cat, which was in the locket, was laughing at her. She puffed out her cheeks before huffing. Kyoya and Nile looked at her with confusion.

"Well, either way, we still have that press conference tomorrow before the match," spoke Kyoya after a few minutes. "Sleeping will probably do us _all_ some good, don't you think?"

"Yeah, yeah," grumbled both Fang and Nile.


	9. Guardian Serval

**Replies: **

_SpyWolf8_ – That doesn't sound very fun. I'm glad that the chapter is written well though.

**A/N: **Okay, so this is going to be the storm. Ha ha. The calm was the night before the match. I have big plans in this chapter since it's supposed to only be ten chapters. I'm on chapter nine counting this chapter. This story is coming to an end. It just means I can start the new one. I'm thinking Fang's Way is going to be the last one completed even though it's the first in the series. I'm weird like that.

* * *

Laughter was heard in Wildfang's team room as Fang was watching the press conference on the TV in there. It was right before the match, so it was funny. She had never seen Nile so riled before by somebody. Masamune was a funny dude. She'd have to give him props when she meets him. Her laughter ceased as the team walked through the door. Nile just sat across from her with his eyes closed. He still looked upset. So, she did the only thing she could think of, she poked him with a pencil. He didn't react to it at first, but she poked him again. It earned a twitch. She did it once again before he grabbed the pencil and broke it.

"Well, somebody's in a bad mood. ~" she sang.

"Shut up, Fang."

She gasped dramatically before pouting. He was never mean to her. She just huffed and looked away. The Egyptian boy rolled his eyes before he flung the eraser side of the broken pencil at her. She was smacked in the forehead with it as she turned to look at him once again. She stared at it as it landed on the table. Nile just huffed his laughter.

"Laugh it up, Nile. I'll get you after your match."

He looked at Kyoya, "Should I be scared?"

He just shrugged, "It's Fang. Depends."

"Okay, then, I'll be scared. She tackled me off a roof last night."

"That was an accident!" cried Fang. "It's not like I meant to throw us both off the roof."

Nile went to reply when they were called to the arena. Fang smiled triumphantly. He just rolled his eyes again before walking out of the room behind Kyoya. The girl realized they left her behind before she bolted out the door, "Hey, wait for me!"

/

"Welcome to the anticipated battle of the century!" yelled Blader DJ.

The crowd cheered as they stomped their feet. Gingka and his team just waved at the ever becoming louder audience. Fang just sighed as she leaned over the railing as she watched the audience. They were getting ridiculous. She closed her eyes as she heard Blader DJ announce the first match. It wasn't a surprise that Nile and Masamune were first. It was said so in the conference. Plus, Nile always went first for the team.

"Make sure you actually teach him a lesson, Nile!" she called.

The boy just gave her a deadpan look from his place at the dish. Masamune laughed, "Your girlfriend is funny!"

"She's not my girlfriend," replied Nile, connecting Horuseus to his launcher. "Even if she was, it'd say more for me than you."

"Hey!"

It took Masamune a few seconds to realize the meaning behind Nile's words. The boy just chuckled as Blader DJ counted down for the match to begin. The three numbers seemed to take forever before a loud meow echoed throughout Fang's mind. She gasped as her shot up from her leaning position. The beys were released as two beys were shot into the stadium to preoccupy them. Masamune and Nile looked shocked for a second. The two teams looked around the area as they tried to figure out what was wrong. Fang jumped over the railing when sand shot throughout the arena. People screamed. Fang was stopped.

_"I need you to come with me." _

"Imhotep," she spat. "Let me go!"

"You are quite needed," he said before knocking her out.

"Fang!" called Demure as he spotted her in the sudden sandstorm. "Kyoya, Benkei, that Egyptian priest has her."

The two boys looked at him before turning toward the direction Demure was looking. Imhotep just smirked as he disappeared in a swirl of sand. Fang was thrown over his shoulder. The two bladers disappeared as quickly as they came as the audience calmed down. The sandstorm was subsiding. Nile and Masamune looked rough as they tried to catch their breath. "Hey, what's going on?" asked Masamune as he looked behind Nile. The boy turned around and noticed something … different.

"Hey, where's your girlfriend?"

"F-Fang?" he asked the others.

"Imhotep has her," growled Kyoya as he slammed a hand into the wall. It made a nice dent. "He knocked her out."

"What?" The answer wasn't registering at all in his head. Kyoya sighed as he smacked Nile. "Imhotep has her." He spoke slowly and clearer this time around. Nile's eyes widened as he called Horuseus back before running out of the arena. The others looked at each other before following him.

"Hey, wait!" called Gingka as he and the others ran over to them. "Let us help."

"Why?" asked Nile as he stopped.

"Well, she's my friend too," replied Gingka. "In fact, we grew up in the same village. I just can't ignore it."

The Egyptian didn't say anything as he just took off once again. They had to figure out where Fang was before something was too late. The others just nodded before going after him once again. Except, they had no idea where Imhotep would be. Nile stopped as he thought about this. He huffed before slamming his fist into a tree. They were near the woods at the moment.

"Damn it. Damn it."

/

Green eyes flickered as a blurry image appeared before Fang. She was in some type of warehouse with all the crates around her. The girl rolled her head as she groaned. She felt like a fastball had hit her in the back of the head. Her head hung for a few seconds before she gasped and snapped it up. She was kidnapped by Imhotep. She was also tied to a pole. She moved her hands to see if she could get loose, but it was not happening. Her wrists starting to hurt and burn from rope burn actually.

"Let me go!"

Her only response was mummy warriors appearing before her. She just gulped and looked away. She remembered them. The warriors just went back to their places as they realized she wasn't going to speak anymore. The girl just looked at the floor as tears dripped to it. She was useless at the moment. She didn't even have a bey on her. The girl just sniffed as she leaned against the pole. It was useless to struggle. She wasn't strong enough to get through the rope.

I'm hopeless.

'That's not true, Fang. You know it.'

She blinked as she lifted her head. Before her was Windy. The cougar just sat on her hind legs as she stared at the girl.

"W-Windy?"

'Who do you think it is if it's not me?'

"B-But, y-you …"

'I'm still here for the moment. Actually, I came back to help you.'

Fang just stared at the feline before Windy walked over to her and snapped the rope apart. The girl rubbed her wrists as she continued to stare at the cougar. She just walked around her before touching the locket with her paw. A glow appeared as a light shot out of it and into the empty light purple beyblade. It had started to change. It turned black and gold. The fangs on the ring shifted, but were still fangs. In the center, a bolt plate appeared. It had the outline of a cat on it. The words Serval were scrawled across it in cursive.

"Serval?"

'Guardian Serval. From what I can guess, Serval was your grandmother's before she passed.'

"B-But …"

Windy nuzzled her as she continued, 'You and I know that I passed my time on this Earth. Serval will be hard to control, but I know you can control her.'

"Let's hope," Fang commented as she clenched Serval in her hand. "Let's get out of here, Windy."

'Smarter words have never been spoken.'

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so the next chapter will probably be extremely long. So, I hope everybody is ready for it. This chapter was nice though, I think. Also, Fang got her new blade. With a little help from Windy. She's not totally gone people.


	10. The End: Start of Something New

**Replies: **

_RainbowAbstract_ – It is sad that the story is coming to an end. But, after this is complete, I can start the last story of the series which will be based around the same concept as _Return of the Mummy_ and _Dangerous Training_. Have you ever seen _Tremors_? That's the concept for the last story in the series. Because we had revived mummies and genetically engineered dinosaurs, so why not man-eating giant worms? It's also based seven years in the future. LOL

**A/N: **So, here it is, the **last **chapter. I know. It's too hard to believe, but I enjoyed typing it which is probably the reason it was done so quickly. So, without further ado, here's the last chapter.

* * *

Nile huffed as he leaned against a warehouse wall. They had searched everywhere for nearly three and half hours. The group had found nothing related in the location of Fang. Gingka was on the roof the warehouse as he looked around for any signs that Fang was nearby. He wasn't about to give up on his friend from Koma Village. Kyoya growled in annoyance; they had been to every warehouse within a few miles radius. In fact, they were the only warehouses in the city. He would know - the boy housed Face Hunter meetings in them. Benkei was collapsed next to Kenta and Yu. They were tired from all the running.

"We need to keep going," spoke Tsubasa. "Not only for our friend, but because of the fact that Imhotep would know we're coming. I've been spotting those mummified warriors for the past hour."

The Egyptian's head turned in the silver haired boy's direction. The mummies were following them; they must be close then. Kyoya just nodded as Gingka jumped from the roof to the ground. His scarf bellowed slightly in the fall as he landed gracefully next to Madoka, "Alright then. Let's go!" Everybody agreed as they started jogging toward the next warehouse. It was the second to last warehouse to search though. They were getting closer; everybody could practically feel it oozing from their skin.

/

The black and gold bey screeched as it ran against a metal beam. Fang huffed as it stopped spinning from the friction. She had been trying to get Guardian Serval to listen for the past hour and a half. It was not working. She was starting to think that it was impossible. Windy was sitting behind her as she watched the girl work to get the guardian to listen to her. The cougar was starting to think that Serval was playing hard to get at the moment. Fang growled as Windy looked at her. The girl just reattached Serval to the launcher before launching it once again, "Let it rip!" The cougar had to smile; she knew that Fang would never give up on the seemingly impossible.

/

The mummies weren't just following the rescue group. They were trying to slow them down. The warriors had ambushed them at the second warehouse; the group wasn't fairing so well against them. Kyoya was blowing them away, but they just came back as quickly as they disappeared. Leone was slowly loosing balance as the lion roared in defense - to scare them off. Gingka wasn't fairing much better with Pegasus. He had Madoka with him as well. Pegasus managed to behead some of them, so it was kind of amusing watching the skeletons scramble around for their heads, but they eventually found them. It was only a moment's breather for the boy. Benkei, Yu and Kenta were ganging together to defeat their enemies. It was working, kind of. More appeared as more were destroyed. Masamune … and Nile … yes, Masamune and Nile were back to back as they plowed through them. It was a time factor, a decoy for the group.

"This is getting us nowhere," commented Masamune.

"I concur," muttered Nile. "Well, then, if push comes to shove …"

"Right with ya, buddy," grinned Masamune. "Striker, special move, Lightning Sword Flash!"

Nile was on the same wavelength as he shouted his special move at the same time, "Special move, Mystic Zone!"

The two attacks collided with their enemies as the skeletons crumpled to the ground without getting back up. The two boys huffed, spent on energy from using their special moves, before they ran out of the warehouse with the others following them very soon. The last warehouse, it had to be the last warehouse.

"It has to be this one," spoke Nile. "Or, she's not in the city anymore."

"I doubt that idiotic mummy took her overseas," said Kyoya. "I'm sure not even he could make a trip over the ocean without a plane."

"That's an excellent point," spoke Madoka. "He wouldn't have enough energy to move over the oceans. In fact, I'm certain Imhotep isn't at his full strength which gives us the upper hand."

The group nodded to her words before they opened the doors to the warehouse. Their eyes widen at the scene. Nobody was in the warehouse besides a very familiar figure. She was laying on the floor of the warehouse. Sweat was pouring down her face as she huffed to catch her breath. Guardian Serval wobbly spun in front of her as she brought out a hand to grab it. She did it; she managed to control the spirit within the beyblade. It was an accomplishment for the record books. Her head turned as she heard the doors open. Was Imhotep back already? Well, that sucks. Her vision blurred as she saw some familiar faces. Oh, so, it wasn't Imhotep. It was her friends. She gave them a smile before her vision went black. She was drained of energy.

/

"Fang!" called Madoka as she ran over to her friend. The girl checked her pulse just to make sure she was alive. It was a strong pulse as Fang's breathing was even as she slept silently on the floor. The brown haired girl sighed in relief as she realized that Fang was just sleeping. She eyed the bey that had stopped spinning moments ago when Fang had passed out on the warehouse floor. It definitely wasn't Wind Cougar. She brought out her portable laptop and clicked away on the keys. "Wow. Guardian Serval SX450," she whispered.

The others sighed in relief as they walked over to the two girls. Madoka put her laptop away as she picked Fang's beyblade off the floor. It shined with a gold light for a second before the light disappeared altogether as if knowing that it wasn't Fang holding it. Team Wildfang sighed before looking around. This was too easy. Demure gasped as he pointed to the far end of the warehouse as it was surrounded in darkness, "Over there. Something's coming."

Something coming was right as scarabs appeared to surround the group. Imhotep appeared before them before smirking. He just walked around the group before stopping in front of them. In his arms, he held two books. One was black while the other was gold. Nile's eyes widened; he couldn't have possibly found the both of them.

"I'm holding the Book of the Living, and the Book of the Dead," laughed Imhotep. "Nothing can stop me, and I need her to complete my plans."

He pointed at Fang as the scarabs quickly carried her toward him. She was still unconscious which was making it all the more easier to him. Nile growled as Kyoya 'tched' at the mummy priest. As if they would let him take her away so easily, "Let it rip!" Horuseus and Leone spun as they blew away the scarabs. Soon enough, they were joined by Pegasus, Dark Bull, Libra, Scorpio, Ray Striker and Sagittarius. Imhotep just grinned as the mummy warriors appeared before the group. The beyblades didn't hesitate as they attacked the warriors. The scarabs just kept moving away from them.

"Horuseus!"

The gold bey just changed targets as it charged through the scarabs carrying Fang causing them to drop her. She moaned from the sudden movement and opened her eyes. She gasped as she shot up. It caused her head to pound, but she looked around. Some of the mummies had gotten past the beyblades. The bladers were dodging the swords, but Nile held a metal pipe in his hands as he blocked one of them. She looked around before spotting Madoka with Guardian Serval.

"Madoka, throw me Serval!" she yelled.

The girl nodded as she tossed Serval through the air. Fang grabbed it then launched it immediately. The bey spun as it flew through the mummy warriors with little ease. Fang huffed as Serval came back spinning beneath her feet. Green eyes shot to Imhotep as he began to read from the Book of the Dead. "No," she whispered. "No! Serval!" The bey's spin strengthened as the cat appeared. Serval meowed before the chain appeared in her mouth. It moved and multiplied before wrapping around Imhotep.

"I don't care if you're already dead or if you're just doing all for your love," she spoke. "Killing people to do it is not the answer!"

The black and gold bey began to glow. "It ends - now! Special move! Osiris' Guardian!"

"No!" shouted Imhotep as he heard the name. The god of the underworld had managed to find a way to bring him back to him. The chains tightened as Serval growled menacingly at him. Her eyes glowed amber as a woman appeared. Everybody stopped as the rest of the mummies crumpled as Imhotep's spell on them disappeared.

"Go back to where you belong, Imhotep," growled Fang.

The woman opened her amber eyes as Serval appeared through her. The cat swung her head in such a way that she lifted Imhotep from the floor. The ground crackled and opened as arms and faces appeared. "Go to hell!" The cat swung him through the crack and into the awaiting arms as he screamed. The chains disappeared as he struggled to get out of the underworld. His soul left as his body crumpled as the arms tore him apart. The ground sealed shut after the attack. Fang huffed as she stared at Guardian Serval. The cat just nodded before disappearing. "Heh," mustered Fang as she collapsed.

"Hey," spoke Nile as he caught her. "I don't know what that was, but remind me to never get on your bad side again."

"Will do," she whispered as she leaned into him. "I'm exhausted."

"I would bet. You just learned how to control Guardian Serval, did you not?"

"How could you tell?" she asked, grinning.

"Lucky guess," replied Nile, rolling his eyes.

"Well," spoke Kyoya. "Since that's over, we have a match to settle."

/

The Spiral Force, a destructive force, was the doctor's way of making money quickly. The group watched from a TV in the window shop in Egypt. After losing to Gan Gan Galaxy, they headed back to Africa. Kyoya frowned as he saw that Gingka and the others were trying to stop them through the final battle of the World Championships. Blue eyes stared at his teammates as they stared back at him.

"Well, if we're going to America," spoke Fang. "I suppose we should catch the first plane there."

"Let's go," agreed Kyoya. "Nile, where's the airport?"

The Egyptian boy just grinned as he showed them the way to the airport. Another adventure was about to begin for Team Wildfang, and they definitely did not want to miss it. After all that was said and done, stopping a psychotic maniac doctor sounded like a vacation, but it was going to be taken seriously. The blader's soul in beyblading was being threatened. They were going to help stop it, one way … or another.

**The End. **

* * *

**A/N: **It's over. Well, let me know how the ending was everybody. I tried really hard on it. As for Fang being extremely pissed off, don't worry. She won't send you to the Underworld … just Imhotep … and if she could, probably Nemesis, but that's a story that won't be written. Probably … most likely. Hmm …


End file.
